It was December
by cagedsparrow1
Summary: Yaya and Kairi go Christmas shopping.A little humor and romance is envolved. enjoy!


It was December. Yaya had saved up her allowance for this special day. She was going Christmas shopping and she wanted Kairi to go with her. As all the guardians filed out of the Royal Garden, she stopped Kairi on his way out.

"Hey, Inchou!" she chirped

"Hello, Ace. "He said.

"Can you do yaya a favor???" she said

"I suppose so. What favor did you have in mind?" he said

"Yaya wants you to go shopping with her!!!!!" she said.

"I'm sorry I'm bus-whoa!!!!"

Before he could finish, yaya dragged him and before long, they were in the mall.

"I must say, Ace, you are quite skilled in running. "

"Thankies!!!! "

Yaya pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Kairi. It was a list of people Yaya was going to buy presents for.

"Ace, you left out my name from this list"

"It's 'cuz yaya already bought yours."

Kairi blushed. "Thank you, Ace."

"No problem, Inchou."

Yaya and Kairi immediately went to a sport gear store, for Kukai's gift (he was the on the top of Yaya's list). Kairi pointed to a soccer ball on display, but yaya objected.

"Kukai gets tons of those on his birthday. He needs new sneakers his old ones don't really fit anymore. He's been complaining about it all week! It drives Yaya crazzzzyyyyy!!!!!!!" said yaya

"Oh. I see. I must admit that is a rather appropriate gift. Nice job, yaya." Kairi said as they paid for the sneakers.

"Yaya! You said Yaya!!!!!"

"I did? I'm so sorry. What I meant to say wa-"

"No! Yaya likes it! Please keep calling Yaya that! Please!"

"thank you, Yaya."

Next, they went to a manga store, to buy a gift for Rima. Kairi pulled out a manga. It was the one they always saw Rima reading. But to his surprise, yaya put the manga back on the shelf.

"Rima already has advanced copied of that series. She's looking for these mangas: "Vegetable Basket" and "Special Z".

They checked out the two mangas and went to a fashion outlet. Kairi showed Yaya a scarf and a barrette. The purple scarf was knitted and it had a striped pattern on it. The barrette was blue and it was shaped like a spade.

"Wow!!!! Those are perfect for Amu-chi and Nagi! Nice one Inchou!"

"You really think so, yaya? "

She nodded her head.

They kept looking around the store and suddenly Yaya found something. It was a black sweater with a happy chibi kitty-cat knitted on it.

"Wow! It's perfect for Ikuto –sempai!"

"Um, don't you think the pattern looks-"

"Trust me; he's really into this kind of stuff."

"How do you know????"

There was dead silence for about five minutes. They also bought Tadase a pair of skates (apparently he likes skating).They paid for all the things they needed to buy and they exited the mall.

"Thank you for this extraordinary day, yaya."

"Sure, Inchou."

"Please call me Kairi from now on. I would love it if you did." He smiled

Yaya blushed and smiled from ear to ear.

"Sure, Kairi. Here's your present. Wait! Just let me fix something."

She rubbed out something from the dedication card and wrote something in its place. She handed the wrapped present to Kairi.

"I really must say, you have a talent for buying people what they truly need. It's amazing how you know so much about Amu and the others."

"It's because I love them. And-and that includes you, Kairi"

Kairi and Yaya said their goodbyes and went on their separate ways. Kairi and Yaya went home.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you, Kairi. "Said Yukari as Kairi entered their house.

"I've been out shopping. With Yaya."

"You mean that guardian? I thought you didn't really like her."

"Well, that was before." Kairi blushed

"Oh."Yukari knew something was up, but she said no more.

Kairi went to his room and looked at the dedication card on his gift. It said:

"Happy Happy Merry Christmas,------Kairi!" Kairi smiled when he realized Yaya rubbed off the word "Inchou". He opened the wrapped present. It was a daily planner. It had calendars, notes, and an address book section.

"She really does know what everyone needs. She's really changed, hasn't she?"

FIN

Cagedsparrow1: so, yeah! I've decided to try a different couple! Muhahahaha! More surprises!!!!

Kairi: I simply admire your writing style, cagedsparrow, your wit. Your-

Cagedsparrow1: Save it, Kairi. I bet everyone already knows I'm good at this.

Yaya: I don't know… You should have been more descriptive and you should consider-

Cagedsparrow1: STOP IT!!! I get it. I'm still a rookie! Gawsh! And since when have you been a writing expert, huh?!

Yaya: You spelled "gosh" like "gawsh". Check your spelling.

Cagedsparrow1: AHHHH!!!!!


End file.
